whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodlines (VTES)
Bloodlines was the third expansion set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle to be published by White Wolf. As the title suggests, this expansion was the first V:TES set to focus on the bloodlines. Additionally, Bloodlines was the first V:TES set published by White Wolf to consist entirely of new cards, with no reprints from the earlier sets produced by Wizards of the Coast. Bloodlines was also the first set to feature Camarilla, Sabbat and independent vampires in quantity, although the Camarilla is less well-represented than the other groups. The Ahrimanes, Baali, Blood Brothers, Daughters of Cacophony, Gargoyles, Harbingers of Skulls, Kiasyd, Nagaraja, Salubri, Salubri antitribu, Samedi and True Brujah were introduced to the card game in this expansion, along with their signature Disciplines: Daimoinon, Melpominee, Mytherceria, Obeah, Sanguinus, Spiritus, Temporis, Thanatosis, Valeren, Visceratika, and new forms of Necromancy. Card list :A: Absorb the Mind • Adonai • Agitas, the Scholar of Antiquities • Anesthetic Touch • Angela Preston • Anisa Marianna Lopez • Armor of Terra • Art's Traumatic Essence • Ashes to Ashes • Aura Absorption :B: The Baron • Barry • Bartholomew • Basilisk's Touch • Bastille Opera House • Beast Meld • Béatrice L'Angou • Blanche Hill • Blessing of the Name • Blissful Agony • Bond with the Mountain • Brother's Blood • Burning Touch :C: The Call • Call the Great Beast • Céleste, The Voice of a Secret • Chameleon's Colors • Chanjelin Ward • Choir • Circle • Clio's Kiss • Clotho's Gift • Coagulated Entity • Collapse the Arches • Compress • Concert Tour • Concordance • Condemnation: Betrayed • Condemnation: Doomed • Condemnation: Languid • Conflagration • Conscripted Statue • Contagion • Coordinate Attacks • Coroner's Contact • Create Gargoyle • Cynthia Ingold :D: Darkling Trickery • Defender of the Haven • Delilah Monroe • Denial of Aphrodite's Favor • D'habi Revenant • Dirty Contract • Domain of Evernight • Doris McMillon • Draught of the Soul • Dust to Dust :E: Earth Swords • Echo of Harmonies • Egothha • Elemental Stoicism • Engling Fury • Erebus Mask • Erinyi :F: Falcon's Eye • Fear of the Void Below • Feline Saboteur • Feral Spirit • Ferox, the Rock Lord • Fidus, the Shrunken Beast • Flow Within the Mountain • Folderol • Frozen Object :G: Gaël Pilet • George Frederick • Gestalt • Gift of Bellona • Giotto Verducci • Gisela Harden, the Winnower • The Grandest Trick :H: Hag's Wrinkles • Herald of Topeth • High Priest Angra Mainyu • High Top • Howler • Huitzilopochtli :I: Ilse • Improvised Flamethrower • Infection • Internal Recursion • Iron Heart :J: Jack • Jack Dawson • Jerry • Jorge De La Muerte, The Agent • Juanita Santiago • Julia Prima :K: Kanimana Belghazi • Karl • Kassiym Malikhair • Kervos, the Lieutenant • Kiss of Lachesis • Krassimir :L: Lapse • Larry • Lazarene Inquisitor • Le Dinh Tho • Lithrac • Luma, Stone Beauty :M: Madman's Quill • Madrigal • Marconius • Mark • Mark V • Martyr's Resilience • Mary the Black • Matthias • Miriam Benyona • The Missing Voice • Muricia's Call • Muse :N: Nettie Hale • Neutral Guard • Nightmare Curse • Nose of the Hound • Nu, The Pillar :O: Obsidian • Octopod :P: Panacea • Paris Opera House • Patrol • Poker • Pounce • Psychomachia • Pugfar • Putrefaction :R: Raful al-Zarqa • Rayzeel's Song • Razor Bat • Read the Winds • Reg Driscoll • Regenerative Blood • Renewed Vigor • Repulsion • Resurrection • Rewind Time • Riddle Phantastique • Rigor Mortis • Rock Cat :S: Sanguine Intrusion • Sargon • Saxum, Master of Slaves • Sense the Sin • Sense Vitality • Shadow Feint • Shroud of Absence • The Siamese • Sight Beyond Sight • Siren's Lure • Skin of the Chameleon • The Slaughterhouse • Soar • Soul of the Earth • Soul Painting • Speak With Spirits • Spirit Marionette • Steal the Mind • Stone Dog • Stone Quills • Stone Travel • The Stranger Among Us • Strength of the Bear • Swiftness of the Stag • Swoop • Sword of the Righteous • Synesios :T: Tabriz Assembly • Terry • Thomas Steed, The Angry • Tom • Toreador's Bane • Tourette's Voice • Toy Chest Test • Tracker's Mark • True Faith • Truman :U: Ublo-Satha • Unburdening the Bestial Soul • Unre, Keeper of Golgotha • Unwholesome Bond :V: Vengeance of Samiel • Vitae Block :W: Walk of Caine • The Wildebeest • Withering • Wolf Valentine Artists Dennis Calero, Becky Cloonan, Mike Danza, Talon Dunning, Steve Ellis, Fred Hooper, Jeff Holt, Leif Jones, Brian LeBlanc, John McCrea, Jim Nelson, Mark Nelson, William O'Connor, Steve Prescott, Christopher Shy, Lawrence Snelly, Ron Spencer, Durwin Talon, Andrew Trabbold, John Van Fleet, Kieran Yanner Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2001 releases